


Off The Roof

by UnicornKhaleesi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Family Drama, M/M, Marriage, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't wish to do what his body wants. Apparnetly Francis has the the opposite feeling about Alfred. Does he really want to keep up a building that Arthur wants to throw him over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Roof

Arthur sat in his seat thinking, fiddling his fingers in on hand and bouncing his leg. He was thinking about Francis.

Where was his Husband?

Where was Francis?

He was supposed to be here in his office at their company " French Gentlemen ", A tea company they made themselves. It took 3 years to get it noticed, from a small tea shop around the corner, employees: 4. To A huge company known all around the world, and more employees then you can count. Francis and him made the tea and bought the little store that was so adorable, but cheap and it wasn't to far away from home, so they could walk. They didn't have a car at the time. Then he and Francis hired Alfred, Arthur's brother, and Michelle , Francis' niece.

Arthur regretted hiring Alfred.

He should have fired him.

As soon as he saw it, he should of nipped it right in the butt.

Arthur was nervous.

Arthur stopped annoying himself with these flashbacks of stupidity, he stood up out of his seat and walked out of his office going up stairs up to the roof. He stopped at the balcony and leaned against it, feeling to the cool sliver bars through his jacket, on his back. The wind blew against his back and passed by slowly. Arthur heard a car, he looked over his shoulder. Francis was in his little brother's car. Alfred smiled at him and stopped in a parking space. Francis got out and walked to the other side of the car to Alfred's window. Alfred rolled his window down. Francis leaned in.

Arthur swallowed his sadness and covered it with an increasing amount of rage. His verdant eyes turned tyrant. His skin was scorching with the heat of his anger.

He turned back around and bit his lip trying to contain his cursing.

He stood out there and waited for him.

Francis knew Arthur came up on the roof when he needed to clear his head.

So he waited for him to notice he was gone.

And waited.

Waiting for 2 hours.

Francis was aways slow though. He never could really guess when he was mad. He just knew Arthur would just want to get away from people.

Francis pushed opened the solid metal dor open. He smiled and walked to Arthur. He hugged him and put his chin into his neck, He exhaled.

"What's wrong l'amour?"

". . . ." He gave him the cold shoulder and turned to a different scenery on the roof.

"Arthur dear?"

"Leave me alone." He pushed him away swiftly, Francis stepped back regaining his footing. He looked at him confused.

"Arthur. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Go away. ."

"What is it?"

_'Go away before I hurt you. .'_

"Go away! I don't wanna see your face!"

"Arthur I don't understand! Tell me why you're so upset!"

_'Go away before I do something I'll regret.'_

"Look just take your fucking, lying, cheating ass away from me!"

"Arthur please just tell me!" He walked toward him.

He held his hand out to Arthur and went to grab him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Why didn't you listen to me?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur grabbed his hand, all in one move he twisted it and thew him over the balcony.

Arthur watched in horror. He watched him fall down 15 stories. He watched the shock on his face.

Francis watched Arthur in surprise. He saw as Arthur get smaller and smaller, he felt the gravity push him down. He felt all these things in seconds. Then he felt nothing but the ground smashing into him and his skull shattering. Everything went black from there.

Arthur saw Francis' head explode into a mini red bomb. You could hear the skull break you could it crack in a disgusting way. You could see the ruby blood seep and stain into the concrete, how do I know? Because, Arthur did.

Arthur's tears were let loose when he studied the body more. Francis' head was twisted around in a way you'd think you'd only saw in your nightmares. He held his stomach his throat was pushing up vomit. It exited his mouth quickly, he curled over and let the waste spread on the floor of the roof. The puke slid to Arthur's hands, touching his skin. Arthur coughed and choked on his cries , he leaned against the wall of the balcony.

"I told you to go away."


End file.
